


senku is infatuated and nothing more

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Senku has this terrible case of gay tragedy luck.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	senku is infatuated and nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> Dont expect anything neat i wanted to make myself laugh at senku being a teenager and going through Feelings.  
> One sided Senku/Taiju, one sided senku/tsukasa, hinted senku/gen

Senku is a pretty logical person, if he can say so himself. 

So someone explain to him why he had to fall for his very, very straight best friend who was in love with his other best friend. Honestly, how cliche can you get? 

It didn't matter, of course he could get over Taiju. These feelings were just a product of circumstances. The typical "we knew each other since we were children and we were 2 halves of a whole" thing. Which was cute when they were 12, when he absent-mindedly figured he was gay so this must have just been just. Hormones. Right. This sounds bad but he Really knows the difference between infatuation and love and this was not love.

Was what he said. But now it's been 6 years, a year longer than they've known Yuzuriha and a year longer than Taiju has been in love with her (which, totally cute but did Not need that rubbing into his mush.)

Look if he can just, find someone else to crush on and he knows these emotions will go away but no one has met his standards and he is just not looking for a relationship. Taiju does Not meet his standards that does not mean his annoying, irrational feelings have gone away.

This was fine, he was Not acting on irrational feelings, he just wasn't. He was also not purposely ignoring the pitying looks from the rest of the lab because he was bad at hiding his gigantic gay pathetic feelings, no one knows!

Yeah, Right. 

Then the stupid oaf comes in declaring he'll confess after 5 years (he should say finally but that's a little hypocritical) and that the love potion is not right. His heart beats steady, he knows he wants his best friends to be happy, and he is happy knowing they will find it in each other. Doesn't mean it doesn't sting even a little cause it does but he pushes the feeling aside in favor of a cold drink to distract him. 

And then, the petrification happens. 

He thinks in the dark, "are you kidding me."

3,700 years later. He was in love- no.  _ Infatuated _ with Taiju for only 400 of them. He knows 400 is a big number but it isn't when compared to the total he knows Taiju had been thinking about Yuzuriha.

Infatuated. That was all it was and he was Right. 

Again, Then comes Tsukasa Shishio and he thinks, "are you fucking _kidding_ me" at the loud beating between his ears, blood rushing at the sight of death so imminent. "You would have been my first friend." Yeah, Right. And probably not your first gay admirer too.

Again, Then comes Asagiri Gen and he thinks "are you _Fucking Kidding Me_ " when fake blood bags and safety precautions are found after murder attempt that was supposed to go to him had hit the wrong target.

Well, _this one,_ he thinks, he might have a chance with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept writing and it seemed to get more clichéd gay tragety angst (which i am So tired of) I just wanted to make myself laugh. This works as a stand alone but if anyone wants me to write a sequel senku/gen I can


End file.
